Technical Field
The present invention relates to image enhancement methods and systems using the same, and in particular, it relates to methods for improving image quality by adjusting luminance and chrominance values when an image is captured under bad conditions.
Description of the Related Art
There are many detrimental situations that the photographer encounters and are difficult to control when taking photos, resulting in poor-quality images. For example, taking photographs where the light is behind the subject (also called backlight condition) causes the edges of the subjects, such as people, to glow, while the other areas of the subjects remain darker. Or, shooting the subject standing in insufficient light (also called low-light condition) causes the subject of the captured images to look darker. When the lighting conditions are bad, the images captured by digital cameras may not be satisfactory. Accordingly, there is a need for an image processing method to improve image quality when the images are captured under the aforementioned bad conditions.